In the Rain
by SpaceNut
Summary: Zach proposes to Cammie in the middle of a rainstorm in Roseville. Please review! :D


**Hey there fanfictioners! This is my second story of Zach proposing. The first is called _Phantom in Russia_ if you're interested. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are like edible rainbows! PM me if you want. I love talking to other writer and other readers. :) **

It was strange, something was seriously wrong. I was worried about him. His behavior was completely off. Judging from all the signs, Zachary Goode was _nervous_. I know, I know. You're like "Cammie! Get your mind out of the gutter and get real!" But I'd been trained to perceive every detail, and even a regular civilian would notice this. His palms were oddly sweaty in my own. I could feel his pulse in my hand, and it was racing. He kept looking around, anywhere but me, like he was worried a bomb was about to explode in the Roseville town square. And can I just say that that is _highly _unlikely. (The odds are 71,043 to 1. I know for a fact because that was part of my seventh grade final exam.) But, despite the logic, Zach was acting like it was a good possibility. He was taking in quick breaths through his nose, making his uneven breathing less noticeable to others but obvious to me.

Eventually, he lead me to the gazebo I'd come to know so well. We sat down next to each other and he smiled at me despite his obvious conflicted emotions. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So what's wrong with you tonight?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He said, faking shock. Yea he was definitely off his game. "Nothing,Gallagher Girl." He scooted closer to me and rested his arm over my shoulders.

I looked up at him with utter disbelief written on my face. "You'll have to try harder than that to fool me."

He gave up the game (which is _very_ unzachish of him) and smirked (which is _very_ zachish of him). "I suppose so."

"So you wanna tell me what's bothering you now?" I leaned into his side.

"No, not really. But thanks for asking." He winked and I groaned.

"Zach, you shouldn't just-"

"C'mon Cam." He stood up and offered me his hand. "I'm hungry."

"You're impossible." I mumbled, taking his hand.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He smiled at me happily. Sometimes I wonder what I see in him. You know, besides the whole 'He's a super-hot spy guy that saves lives and jumps off trains and has a six pack.' You know… besides that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zach opened the door for me and I walked inside the small restaurant he'd chosen. The hostess smiled at me.

"How many?" She asked.

"Just two," Zach answered as he came to stand beside me.

"Wonderful. Right this way please." She seated us in a small booth and handed us menus. I looked around at the décor.

The walls were painted like old bricks with vines climbing up and engulfing them. The tables had white table cloths draped across them. The lighting was dim and somehow romantic. I smiled at Zach.

"I like it. This must be the fanciest place in Roseville."

"Where else would we go?" He smiled back and I almost forgot how nervous he seemed fifteen minutes ago. Almost being the key word.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong _now_?" I prodded him further.

"Nope."

I grunted in response and opened my menu. Wow, this place was nice. Well, that is if the food is really worth the price it's being sold for.

Then night continued on and eventually I stopped insisting on Zach explaining his out-of-characterness. Instead, we enjoyed the night. The food was delicious and so was the dessert. (Molten lava cake! Can you say yum?) Zach loosened up considerably as we laughed and reminisced through the four years we'd been together since we left Gallagher.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

It started raining. I was really regretting wearing my favorite shirt now. Like, a lot.

Zach and I ran across the sidewalk holding hands and laughing. (he did most of the laughing at first because, you know, _favorite shirt_) He took off his jacket and we held it over our heads. It offered very little shelter from the storm, but it helped.

We were a block away from the car when Zach stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked over the pounding rain.

He smiled and pulled me close to him. "Zach?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Have you ever wanted to be kissed in the rain?" He brushed a few raindrops off my forehead with his thumb.

I laughed and grinned because of course I did. I was just a little too embarrassed to admit that a professional spy like me fantasized about romantic movie scenes. Zach just raised his eyebrows. "Yeah," I looked up at him sheepishly.

The rain had drenched him through. His hair was matted against the sides of his face and falling into his eyes. His skin glistened under the streetlights. His shirt stuck to his torso, showing off his muscles. (I happen to know this from countless trips to the beach with Zach that he's in _very good shape._ I mean like 'Woah, he must be able to bench press a forklift' shape.) But anyways, it'd be the understatement of the century to say he looked good.

"We shouldn't waste the opportunity then." He slowly slid his hands around my neck, weaving his fingers into my hair.

I nodded my head in agreement because talking might ruin the moment. Our lips met, and let's just say I didn't care that much about my shirt anymore. I wrapped one of my hands around his forearm. The other, I lost in his dark wet hair. He readjusted his arms on my waist and I found that my feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

Okay, I need to go home and call Macy. I don't care if I'm twenty-two. This was gush-worthy. She could definitely add this to our 'Hottest Things Blackthorne Boys Do' list. (Yes, Liz felt the need to make one.)

He clutched me closer to him and spun me around once before setting me down.

I smiled at him like an idiot. "Well… that was better than I imagined it." I admitted.

Zach grinned back at me. "Good." He ran a hand through my dripping-wet hair. Then he cleared his throat nervously. "Cammie, there's a reason I brought you here tonight."

Oh gosh, I thought. He's going on some death mission, isn't he? He did all this just to make up for leaving. Oh I can't believe this. What if he doesn't come back? He can't ju- My thoughts halted when I realized what he was doing. He was on the ground, kneeling. Yes, KNEELING.

"Cam, you know that I love you, but that's not enough. I want you to be mine," He paused and hesitantly, maybe even (call me crazy) shyly, "forever. And I want to be yours. So if you'd be so kind, Will you marry me Gallagher Girl?" He smiled genuinely and opened a small velvet box. A diamond ring glistened inside it.

"Oh Zach," I fell down to my knees with him, ignoring the sheets of rain beating against the pavement around us. "Yes, of course. Yes."

He was the one smiling like an idiot then and I felt so grateful to have brought the grin onto his lips. He wrapped his hands around my face and pulled me into yet another perfect kiss in the rain.

"Thank goodness…" He murmured against my lips. I laughed lightly. This was perfect, so perfect.

**Thank you so much for reading! I am so grateful! :) Please review! I love feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Not that any of you would actually believe that I could create a thing of perfection like Zach Goode, but Ally Carter owns it all. (sadly)**


End file.
